Post Too Tough To Die
by Sagutcheway-06
Summary: Warrick and Sara bond after the events of Too Tough To Die. (WS Friendship!)


_**Post-'Too Tough To Die' **_

Gambling. Sometimes, he wonders why he had ever began such a bad habit in the first place. It was a place to go and lose all your money, not a place to get happy. Maybe that was what he was looking for all along in his life. Happiness. Can he say that he found happiness in his job? Yes he can, but he isn't too sure if it's _the _happiness he is maybe looking for. All his life, he had to work to get what he wanted in his life. During his childhood, he had to work extra hard to get passing grades and had to get a job at a young age to help his grandmother. Through college, he had to get a job to support himself. And now, he feels he has to work for the happiness he may be looking for.

Warrick sighed, rubbing his face with his hand. This kind of thinking got him nowhere, and it made him feel like shit. Especially after the case Grissom gave him. He knows the older man gave it to him to test him. Grissom wanted to see if he 'handled' his addiction, and Warrick can only hope he passed by Grissom's standards.

He looked up from his position on the breakroom couch, and saw Sara walk into the room. "Hey." He called out, "What happened?" He asked. As if they were old friends, going through a ritual.

She smiled sadly at him. "Rape case. Woman named Pamela Adler. She was abducted from shopping mall, raped then shot three times in the head." Knowing his next question, she continued. "Young boy, age 17. Evidence proved he was the one that raped and shot her."

Warrick whistled slowly. "That's gotta be tough."

She didn't respond, only glancing away to hide the sudden watering of her eyes. "What about you?"

"Guy was shot in the forehead, killer left behind a quarter. The vic was a gambler..." He trailed off, and once again, those emotions flooded over him like a wave.

"Bring back memories?" She softly acknowledged from her place at the counter. No sarcastic tone, no accusing tone. It surprised him.

"Yes." He admitted, and sighed again. He already felt like some weight was lifting off his shoulders. "Just seeing those things, being exposed to that kind of situation, brang back a lot of memories. Good and bad."

"I can relate."

He nodded his head. He knew Sara had some demons of her own to deal with, even though she had that tough exterior. She was human also, and just like everybody else, she wasn't perfect. Sara moved to sit beside him on the couch, with her drinking a cup of coffee.

They sat in silence, enjoying the sweetness of standing still for once. Their jobs made their lives hectic on a daily basis, they both knew that. Sara silently drank her coffee, glancing at Warrick only a couple of times. She considered him. _Really _looked at him this time. He wore his heart on his sleeve, she noted, but when it needed to be covered, it got covered. But now, it was wide open for even her to read. She was touched that he would consider her as someone he can trust.

Warrick knew Sara would talk when she wanted to. Even if it wasn't him she wanted to talk, he would make sure she knew he was all ears.

He stood. "You know I'm here, right?"

Despite the simple sentence, she understood it's deeper meaning. "I know that, and I thank you for being there." He was about to turn and walk away when she continued on. "It's just hard you know, doing the cases that remind you so much of the past."

He plopped back down. He didn't dare look Sara in the eyes, for fear of the confirmation in them. "You mean..." Warrick couldn't finish his sentence, already feeling the empty hopelessness grow inside of him. _One soul saved, another lost._

"Yes." She calmly said, her features hardening in pure instinct. His head snapped up to look into her eyes. She softened when she saw the concern and sadness in them.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, not sure what to say. Many of the rape victims he had come across were dead. Actually knowing one was a different thing.

"It was a long time ago, Warrick." She replied, and took a sip of her coffee. " It happened a long time ago."

"Yes, but that doesn't change the fact that it happened." Warrick faced her, determination set in his features. "Sara, even though we got off on a rocky start, I just want you to know I'm your friend."

She smiled at him. "I get the feeling you feel proud of it." She joked lightly. He chuckled, sitting back into the couch.

And once again, silence overcame both.

"Well, as long as we're passing secrets..." Warrick started, "I'm not actually over my gambling habit."

"I figured." She said, not in a bad way. Getting over an addiction is harder than it sounds or looks. She had the same problem with her smoking habit.

"I have been going to the casino every second day, but this time I haven't been placing as much money on the tables then I used to." He looked away shamefully. "It's like the thrill is no longer there." Sara noted with appreciation that he sounded quite proud of himself.

"Well, as long as your taking the first step Warrick. Taking a step is better than standing still." Sara said.

"I hear ya." He felt lighter today, just as he knew she was too. Maybe being friends wasn't so bad after all.

Warrick felt himself began to lose it's battle with sleep. He stood up. "Well, I got to take the first step to sleep. I'm beat."

Sara agreed, standing up beside him. "Me too. Chasing rabbits is a hard thing to do." At his questioning gaze, she shrugged. "Grissom gave me a lecture on my obsessing over the victims. He used the phrase, 'chasing rabbits' somewhere in between."

"Grissom is Grissom." He said.

She nodded, and walked towards the door. On an afterthought, Warrick caught up to her. "Hey Sara?" She stopped and turned, hand poised on the swinging door. "Thanks." He gave her a unexpected hug, and raced down the hallway.

Sara watched him for a moment, then smiled.

Maybe Warrick wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
